La musique adoucit les coeurs
by Macarousse
Summary: Roderich et Gilbert sont seuls dans la salle de piano. Enfin...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~ **

**Trois en une journée, à marquer d'une pierre blanche 8D**

**Ceci est la request de Shizunette, qui demandait soit un HongIce, soit un PruAus. Alors comme les deux sont coules, beh j'ai... Fait les deux, ahah 8D. En espérant ne pas être partie toute seule en délire et que ça te plaise, poulette. **

**Encore une fois, les prénoms humains sont utilisés, les officiels pour ceux qui en ont, Nataniel, Fai et Snäll respectivement pour Islande, Hong Kong et Ladonia. **

**L'instrument joué par Prusse, c'est Prupru de Hetalia Sweet Madness qui m'l'a soufflé. Et le langspil, c'est un instrument à corde islandais.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Affalé dans un canapé, l'albinos observait le dos du musicien, qui n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper plus que sa de sa présence. Il jouait, laissait courir ses doigts sur le piano, comme guidé par une force invisible, quelque chose d'extérieur à lui-même qui lui donnait une dimension irréelle, comme un tableau peint à l'aquarelle qui serait pourtant encore en mouvement. C'était beau, c'était doux, c'était puissant à la fois, ce que dégageait cet homme, assis devant son piano noir et nacré. C'était ça qu'observait le prussien, c'était ça qui le subjuguait, et peut-être ça qui l'empêchait de faire un mouvement, une remarque quelconque.<p>

L'autrichien avait changé de morceau, pour un plus doux, un air de Chopin, peut-être. Ses doigts parcouraient plus lentement l'ivoire des touches, plus doucement, avec plus de fluidité qu'au morceau précédent, si c'était possible. Comme par hasard, un rayon de soleil s'attardait dans la chevelure d'ébène du pianiste, ajoutant une petite touche de lumière au tableau.

Puis le Soleil arrêta d'éclairer l'autrichien, masqué par l'albinos qui avait fini par se lever, pour se poser à la gauche du brun. Il le regardait de haut, il regardait toujours tout le monde de haut, sans que l'autre ne soit troublé par ce regard inquisiteur, il avait peut-être l'habitude aussi. Gilbert allait-il lui foutre une taloche ? Ca serait tellement habituel. Mais, étonnamment, il n'en fit rien. Etonnamment, il s'assit au sol, le dos posé contre l'un des pieds du tabouret de pianiste.

Roderich continua son morceau, imperturbable. Les yeux rivés sur son piano, il ne regardait même plus la partition, sans doute qu'il avait beaucoup d'entraînement, peut-être qu'il l'avait tant joué qu'il ne réfléchissait plus à où il devait poser le bout de ses doigts fins et pâles sur l'instrument. Sans hésitations, sans interruptions, sans même un froncement de sourcils, puisque pas de fausses notes.

Puis, le morceau prit fin, et Gilbert attrapa la manche du pianiste. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, un sourcil levé, montrant son étonnement de le trouver là. Comme si, une fois qu'il avait commencé à jouer, plus rien ne comptait pour lui, en dehors de son instrument. L'albinos se leva, tenant toujours la manche de l'autrichien, il l'attira à lui, déclenchant un froncement de nez chez le brun. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ce quelque chose devait être déplacé, peut-être, puisque les joues de Roderich avaient pris une teinte rosée soutenue et qu'il le repoussa du coude. Un sourire narquois s'étala sur les lèvres du prussien. Il brailla.

« Roddy-chou, tu devrais jouer devant tout l'monde, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

L'autrichien l'ignora superbement, et se retourna, manifestement pour recommencer un nouveau morceau. Etonnamment, l'albinos n'insista pas, il se contenta de plonger les mains dans ses poches, et observa à nouveau Roderich, qui avait certainement changé de compositeur, au vu du morceau plus énergique et complètement différent du précédent. Ses doigts glissaient si rapidement sur les touches qu'ils en étaient presque flous, à vous donner la nausée en les observant.

Gilbert l'observait, n'esquissant aucun mouvement. Il était trop immobile. Ca n'était pas normal, connaissant le personnage. Il devait méditer quelque chose. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il reste ainsi à rien faire, si ce n'est le regarder comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse sur Terre.

Attendez, il l'observait VRAIMENT comme ça ? … Ah oui. Vraiment. Il avait un regard doux, encore plus aimant que celui de Ludwig quand il regardait Feliciano, encore plus rassurant que celui que Tino posait sur Peter ou Snäll. C'était de l'amour dans ces yeux rouges plus habitués à la malice, c'était tout à fait déroutant de voir ça là. Vraiment déroutant.

Roderich acheva son troisième morceau, toujours sous le regard de Gilbert. Il finit par se retourner, avec un soupir las. Il planta ses prunelles dans celles de l'albinos, soutenant le regard du prussien qui avait perdu toute sa douceur, remplacée par la malice qui leur sied mieux.

« Tu ne comptes pas t'en aller hein ?

_ Non. Pas tant que tu n'accepteras pas de me laisser essayer ton truc.

_ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

_ Mon awesome personne ne supporte pas que quelqu'un soit bon là où je ne le suis pas. Alors j'vais te battre à ton propre jeu.

_ Tu veux que je t'apprenne le piano, Gilbert ?

_ Carrément. Et crève pour que je t'apprenne le violon.

_ … Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas maintenant ?

_ Un bœuf ? Avec toi ? HAHA, mais tu n'es pas à mon niveau tu sais !

_ Dis plutôt que tu as peur de faire des fausses notes.

_ … Je vais chercher mon violon. Bouge pas de là, c'est un ordre. »

Il sortit de la pièce, heureusement, par la porte opposée. L'autrichien le regarda partir, puis remit de l'ordre dans ses partitions qui ne faisaient que décorer, à vrai dire. Avant même qu'il ait choisi un nouveau morceau, l'albinos revint en courant, violon en main, essoufflé. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Roderich. Gilbert répondit à ce sourire avec un baiser posé sur les lèvres du brun.

« Jouons, on verra après pour la symphonie du sommier.

_ Pas en public, Gilbert.

_ Nous sommes seuls, je te signale.

_ Peut-être pas. »

L'autrichien tourna les yeux vers la porte entrouverte, déclenchant un branle-bas de combat derrière celle-ci. Des prunelles dorées disparurent derrière le bois et elle se referma.

« Fai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, ça fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche !

_ Moi ? Euh, rien… Dis-moi Nat…

_ Quoi ?

_ T'en as fait quoi de ton langspil ?

_ Il est dans ma chambre, pourquoi ?

_ Tu m'apprendrais ? »


End file.
